


A Trip to the Bookstore

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider W
Genre: Books, Cats, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Mick Jr (Shotaro and Philip's cat) is missing.Touma finds a cat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Trip to the Bookstore

Philip loved cats. He loved Mick, who lived a very long and healthy cat life, and when they got another, he named it Mick Jr (despite the cats not actually being related.)  
When Shotaro realized that Mick Jr was missing, he was _so_ glad Philip was sleeping in.  
Shotaro went out to look for the cat. He did this all the time, though it wasn't usually his cat he was looking for. He asked around, but nobody had any leads.  
Everything was fine.  
Until Philip woke up, realized his cat was missing, and called Shotaro.

Touma showed up to his bookstore and immediately knew he would be having an interesting day. A grey cat was laying on the porch, probably trying to stay dry from the light rain.  
"Hi," he approached carefully. The cat noticed him, but didn't move away. Touma took a picture, just in case the cat ran when he got too close.  
"Hi kitty, what's your name?" he looked at the collar. _Mick Jr._ "Aww, Mick Jr! Was Mick Sr. your dad?" he asked, as if the cat could answer him. The cat didn't seem mad or hurt when he picked him up, just tired.  
Touma took the cat inside, noting the phone number and calling it, assuming it was the owner.

Shotaro was trying to comfort Philip. It would be okay, they would find his cat, Mick would be _fine_ , but with Philip clinging to him, he couldn't exactly go out to look for the cat.  
His phone rang.  
"Hello?" Shotaro answered without checking who it was.

Touma got an answer immediately, which was good. He could also hear crying in the background, which he hoped was because someone was worried about their cat.  
"Hi, I found a cat outside my store, and I think they're yours? This number was on the collar."  
"Thank goodness," the man on the other end sighed. "Yeah, he's mine. Philip, someone found him-"  
" _Really?_ Thank you!" Philip responded. Touma smiled.  
Touma gave the address of the bookstore. The people on the other end paused.  
"Is that in Tokyo?"  
"Yes?" Was this person not in Tokyo?  
"Wow. Uh, I think the cat crossed a highway. We're in Fuuto," the owner clarified.  
That was...impressive.  
"Wow, um. So, are you coming here? I can keep him in my store for now. It's a little rainy."  
"Yes. We'll be going now."

Touma watched as the cat walked around his store for a while before jumping onto his desk and staying there, covering his notes. He wondered how the cat remained so calm. Though he was probably just tired.  
Mei showed up to nag Touma about writing, and then she noticed the cat.  
"YOU GOT A CAT?" Mei yelled. Mick looked up, but didn't move.  
"No! I found him. His name is Mick Jr, and I contacted the owners. They'll be here later," Touma clarified. "Apparently he's from Fuuto."  
"Isn't that like, hours away?"  
"Yeah! They think he crossed a highway!"  
"Wow!"  
Touma and Mei spent two hours creating a story about a cat crossing the highway, why he was doing it, and where he was going.

Shotaro was relieved when they got to the bookstore. It was a cute kid's bookstore. The rain seemed to be letting up. He went inside and Philip followed.  
They saw Mick Jr on a desk, and two young adults covering the wall with sticky notes and talking. They looked up when the door opened. Philip automatically ran over to the cat.  
"Hi, I was so worried about you," Philip spoke. "Don't do that ever again..."  
"Thank you," Philip's partner said. "Sorry for interrupting your work."  
"It's fine. This is a good interruption," Touma referred to the cat.

Touma googled the phone number and found out Shotaro (who he had called) and Philip (Shotaro's partner) were detectives in the Windy City. They also had a website that hadn't been updated since 2009 and included someone named Akiko. Mick Sr was nowhere to be found.  
He noted the address. He would write this story, and send them a copy when it was done.

Shotaro was surprised by the package. He hadn't ordered anything, and his detective senses told him to be suspicious, but he opened the box and found a book and a note.  
_Dear Philip and Shotaro,_  
_We wrote this story after you said the cat must have crossed a highway to get here. We wanted you to have a copy. The book isn't officially out yet- we don't want to use Mick's name without permission, call Mei if you're okay with that- and some pictures and the cover aren't finalized. I hope you enjoy the book!_  
_-Touma Kamiyama_  
_P.S. I love your website_  
Shotaro gave the book to Philip, so he could read it first.  
"They wrote a book about Mick!" Philip was excited.  
"They did!" Shotaro matched his partner's enthusiasm.  
Philip liked the book. It was a short chapter book with a few pictures. Mick left the detective agency and went on a great adventure to solve a mystery, interacting with other animals and a few humans along the way.  
Shotaro smiled as he went to type his response on his typewriter.


End file.
